Revenge of the Fallen
by zoooaaa
Summary: Bella and Edward, two sides of the same coin. Their first meeting, a disaster. Revenge, in Bella's books. See how they clash with each other. Will this first meeting lead into a romance or something else? AH.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or its character

**In bold letters are Bella's inner monologues.**

_Edwards POV is in italics_

Bella Swan:_  
><em>

Hi, I am Bella, Bella Swan. I am 28 years old and I work as a store clerk in a Bookstore in Port Angeles.

I have my apartment above the bookstore, courtesy of the store manager. It's a 1 room apartment with a space so large that it can fit an entire palace in here (note the sarcasm). Actually, the space is so small that at a time only two people can fit in. So, if you want to have a sex then you have to be very agile to fit in the spaces, which is impossible for a girl like me who is as flexible as an elephant.

Well to tell you the truth, I am a 28 yr old virgin with no boyfriend history, an XXL size who thinks she is a medium size because some clothes make you feel that you are slim. But, that illusion is shattered when you remove your clothes and see your bulging stomach, heavy thighs which can squish any size people in a second. My girl friends used to take me everywhere as their bodyguards. I didn't mind but sometimes I felt insulted. All I could was to release my anger on pillows. I am no saint. Once, I was watching a kissing video on the internet to gain some knowledge on "how to kiss". Well, Angela (my best friend in the whole wide world) suggested that if guys are not approaching me then I should go to them and kiss them. With my wonderful kissing they would fall in love with me and I would have my happily ever after.

But before I could execute my strategy an unforeseen event occurred. My dad saw it and he thought I was watching porn. He got a mild attack and told my mom who immediately shipped me to Jackson High where she lives with her boyfriend. By the time I came back to Forks (where my dad lives and where I was born and brought up) everybody knew what I did and became a laughing stock.

Come on, I was just watching a kissing video. I had done no crime. People make out in the woods; teenagers make out and go on first base, second base; whatever it is called. All I did was just watch a video where a male protagonist kisses a female protagonist.

But, my life has been a never ending cycle of entertainment for others. Not dramatic ones but humorous ones. So, I decided to enroll myself in a good management institution, leaves this forsaken town, become something and come back with a new image, new personality and shut up everyone.

Again, life had different plans for me. I was an average student in management course but without work experience everyone looked down upon me. Being an introvert I made few selected friends. So everyone thought I was either arrogant or a weakling, which was confirmed after my results were out. Being an optimist I am (note the sarcasm); I decided not to let those comments get to me and worked hard.

Still, I failed to secure a job because I had neither the attitude nor the confidence of a manager (according to the interviewers). I did not lose hope and tried to find job from other sources. But I was jittery during the interviews and whenever somebody asked me "Tell me about yourself" or "why did you opted for this course" or "why should we select you"; I became a blubbering mess.

I used to cry for days because my father had spent his entire savings on my course and I had still not secured a job. Most of my friends and colleagues were placed; those who were not placed had their own business.

I lost my self confidence and my performance in interview went spiraling downwards. After getting an MBA degree I was still unemployed. I could not go back to my hometown to face my father, to show him I failed. All his dreams for me and my own dreams for myself failed. I was searching for a job and I came across this bookstore and luckily I got the job. I believed that I would show my managerial skills and become a store manager in a month or two. But as you can see I am still a store clerk. No change.

Which leads me to my current predicament, I have to stop thinking and start taking actions if I want to achieve something in life (this is what my forecast said today). I have become a huge believer in forecast. My day begins with reading the newspaper so I know what is going to happen in my life today.

I am brought out of my musing by some noise coming from the end rack. I love this bookstore. It's so huge, about ten times the size of my apartment. I have to stop visualizing and find out what's happening. So, I take my baseball bat (what if it's a thief, I have an overactive imagination) and take one step at a time towards my destination.

Lo and Behold the sight in front of me, it's a live porn. I know that people use this bookstore as their escapades but it is limited to kissing. But the scene in front of me is beyond words.

So, it's like this. The guy is shirtless (wow fast), the girls' shirt is undone, and her bra is down on the floor. The guys hands are everywhere, their lips are connected in such a way that looks like they have not kiss each other since years. Moaning sounds are reverberating. I can only see the guys' hair which is bronze copper (unusual color). The girl has long hair, blonde; her legs are on the guys' waist. Her back is on the rack and her hand is inside the guy's hair. He is going to turn bald very soon.

I hate to break this porn fest but this is a sacred place and they are tainting it. How do I end it? Do I yell or do I clear my throat. It is such a boring way. Let me think, use my creativity. I got an idea. I go to my desk, get my bottle of water and slowly walk towards the area. I have to purify the place. They are still going on but I think the guy is going to open his fly. I have to take actions faster, pronto. So, I open the bottle cap and whoosh spill all the water on them.

Oh my God, Oh my God, the girl is yelling. Her legs are of from his waist and on the floor. The guy is shocked; water dripping from his face and the girl is looking at her dress. Actually, she is trying to adjust her dress because she realized I was there. But the guy is an excellent piece, horny pervert, looking at the girl's breast even in such a state. OMG, he is kissing her again, in front of me.

**What the hell?**

Ok, no more sweet person. I took the broom and hit his back. That brought him out of his sexual reverie. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Okayyy, he is gorgeous; lovely green eyes, sexy hair, strong jaw, looks like an Adonis. I have just gone to heaven and come back. My mills and boons fantasy has come to life. But only one problem, the girl is not me. It's her. I look her and my hopes are destroyed. The girl is a model. Towering at 5ft 10/11 inch, legs long and smooth that you would want to run your hand on it (I am not a lesbian) and a face beautiful and sharp with cute features. Smooth skin, blond hair reaching her with curls at the end wearing short shorts and a white transparent shirt. She had yellow peep toe wedges adding an extra inch to her height.

Every girl's idol with a size zero waist, curves at the right places. Oh God, why me? Why am I mess in front of them. Let's look at me. I have worn a white long skirt (because I didn't shave my leg hair) and a long blue shirt. My hair are a mess because I wash them every four days (I am not frugal but I heard that your hair get damaged by too much shampooing). So my hair has stuck to my face as I have oily hair and giving me a look of 40 yr old.

_Hellloooo_? Huh, who is calling me? _Excuse me, aunty_? It's the guy. He is smirking at me and waving his hand in front of me and the girl is giggling at me. **Wait a minute, he called me aunty. How dare he?**

_Finally, I got your attention old lady, he said. _

**Old lady, old lady! Who is he calling old lady?**

_Yes, I am talking to you ma'am_, he said

**First aunty and then old lady, that Bastard with a capital B**

Yes insolent brat, I said. **That should teach him to call me aunty and then old lady.**

_What the f***?_, he swore

Language, this is a library; I said. **Even though this is a bookstore and the manager uses foul language every now and then but I am not going to tell him.**

Forget it, what I would like to know is what were you guys doing out here, I said.

He smirked. **Huh, why did he smirk?**

_I can understand_, he said. **What understand?**

_By the looks of yours, I can see you must have never heard of the term making out or experience it. Let me spell it to you "we were making out, aunty". _The girl was now laughing at me.

Confirm bastard with a capital B.

Oh, thank you for enlightening me, I said. But I would like to know why here?

_Why not here_, he said?

Excuse me, I said.

_Excused you, we already are late because of you_; he said. He took the hand of the model and started walking.

**Late, late because of me! Insolent a**, I have never use so many foul words in my life.**

**But what he did next astounded me. Since I was standing in between, he used his hand and pushed me. He pushed me. To top it all he said that I ruined his day. I ruined his day?, bastard with a Capital B.**

I officially hate my life. The forecast said that I should take action. What action? By taking action I got ridiculed and treated like a lowlife.

I am going to take revenge with a capital R.

**Reviews:**

So, how was the first chapter? Flames are allowed.

If you can help me improve my writing, please do so.

Look forward for the critic.

Enjoy your day.


End file.
